thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Samsaya Rian
Samsaya Rian is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s tenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Lance Ampere. 'Samsaya Rian' Age: 15 District: 5 Gender: Female Weapons: Sickle, knives Personality: Samsaya is a wild and carefree person. She doesn´t want to be locked down in one place for too long, and wants space to do what she wants when she wants to. She is very friendly and open towards new people and is very hard to not like. Samsaya likes to roam around outdoors rather than sitting inside, she needs adventure in life to continue living. She can be a bit too much at times, tapping people around her for energy with her impatience. The only person Samsaya is quiet around is Lance, she can hardly even open her mouth if he´s close. History: Samsaya´s deep love for Lance is a result after her troublesome and difficult past. She was born and raised in District 5, and both of her parents were incompetent of taking care of her and her needs. She did not have any siblings or any relatives except her parents at all. Her parents were both alcoholics, so Samsaya was raised in a home where she was almost always ignored by her parents. Instead they used all their time and money on booze and drinking. Samsaya got hardly any attention at all, and her parents were too poor to enroll her into school. But school was mandatory to all of District 5´s citizens, and so they had to pay the bill or get arrested. But Samsaya´s parents thougth up a clever ruse, so they wouldn´t have to pay. Nobody would ever know she excisted, Her mother gave birth to her in their own home and feinted great sickness after the birth to not raise suspicion. Nobody but her parents ever knew Samsaya excisted, and she was kept inside the house for most of the time. Sometimes however, Samsaya snuck out in the middle of the night without her parents knowing. If they had found out she would had been beated to a pulp. It was on one of these nighttime strolls along Ditrict 5 that Samsaya stumbled upon Lance. He was a struggling boy who fougth to keep his parents and sisters alive through stealing at nighttime and selling the goods to his partners. Lance was first terrified that Samsaya would tell on him, as he had a large bag of stolen luxury foods on his back. However, Samsaya instead told him to not worry, she wouldn´t report him to the Peacekeepers. She was one of the few people she had ever met, and she was immediately enchanted by his good looks and friendliness. She felt her tongue twist in her mouth and she was unable to speak in his precense. At that moment Samsaya realized that she was in love, she had finally found a light at the end of the tunnal that was her dark and miserable life. After the meeting, Lance forgot about Samsaya. But Samsaya never forgot Lance. She kept an eye on him at every oportunity. Finally her parents were found dead in the streets, alcohol poisoning. Samsaya was adopted away to a kind, old lady who knew how to take care of children. All of the lady´s real kids had died in a terrible accident in one of the power stations years ago, and she was delighted to finally have someone in her life again. Samsaya was happy to have a proper parent, but she could still not stop herself from thinking about Lance. She started in school and soon got an habit of following him everywhere he went and staring at him in classes. Lance noticed, but was too afraid Samsaya still remembered that he was a thief, and that she would report him. When Lance was reaped for the Hunger Games, Samsaya volunteered to watch over him and make sure nothing bad would happen to him. Preferred Alliance: Samsaya wants to ally with Lance (This is only if he is also in the same games as Samsaya is). If not she will ally with anyone as long as they´re not careers or similar. Strengths: Intelligence, devotion, stealth Weaknesses: Strength, speed, surviving SamsayaReaping.png|Samsaya at the Reapings. SamsayaArena.png|Samsaya in the Arena. SamsayaVictor.png|Samsaya in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Originally, Samsaya had short hair. But her old picture was already in use on the wiki, so Yoonie changed it. Since all of Yoonie´s lunaiis are based off the pictures, the lunaii was changed too. Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer